


An Epilogue

by HumsHappily



Series: Peaches And Cream [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A low hum slipped from her throat as she glanced down at herself. She ran her hands over her breasts and belly, the little pops of color scattered over her skin, all fresh marks left from the night before. Sliding back down into the sheets, the smell of sex and peaches warm in the air, she turned, nuzzling into Angie’s neck. <i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Epilogue

Peggy blinked as a ray of sunlight slanted across her face, the bright light pulling her from sleep. She arched lazily, rolling over and sitting up, to stare out the window. The sun was just rising, shooting the sky full of orange and pink as the city woke beneath it, light shimmering along the water, reflecting off the far away bridge. Angie stirred beside her, murmuring as she buried her head in the pillows. Peggy chuckled softly, brushing her hair back from her face with gentle hands, before turning away to stretch once more.

A low hum slipped from her throat as she glanced down at herself. She ran her hands over her breasts and belly, the little pops of color scattered over her skin, all fresh marks left from the night before. Sliding back down into the sheets, the smell of sex and peaches warm in the air, she turned, nuzzling into Angie’s neck.

“Good morning, my darling,” She murmured quietly, mouthing along the other woman’s neck. “The sun has come to greet us, Angie...time to wake.”

Angie stirred, muttering something into the pillows. Peggy chuckled again, pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades as she slid her hand down, gliding under the covers. Angie shifted, rolling her hips from side to side. Peggy brought her other hand up, cupping her cheek and turning her head. “Angie,” She breathed, pressing their lips together with a smile. “I know you don’t want to get up, but I was promised coffee.” That did the trick. Angie’s eyes fluttered open, lips curving.

“Coffee?”

“Mhmm...” Peggy replied, thumb rubbing at a smudge of red lipstick across Angie’s shoulder. “Coffee, and perhaps a bath. Breakfast at some point.”

“That sounds nice, English,” Angie murmured, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

Peggy’s breath caught as Angie slid her leg up and over her hip, turning in towards her. Her hands came up, resting on Peggy’s shoulders as she rolled her onto her back, their legs twisting together. Peggy smiled up at her as Angie smiled down. “Good morning, Peg,” Angie chuckled, sliding down to wrap her arms about Peggy’s neck as she laid atop her. Peggy dropped a kiss to the top of her head, hands ghosting along her back.

“Good morning, Angie.”

“Good morning, Peg,” Angie repeated, pressing down against her thigh. “Good morning, good morning, good morning,” she continued, dropping a kiss on Peggy’s chest with each repetition.

“Oh,” Peggy gasped, smiling down. “Yes, though it certainly will become better if you keep that up.”

Grinning, Angie did just that, until many moments later they were lying curled into each other again, panting and sweaty. Angie was aimlessly stroking over Peggy’s nipple, watching the rosy bud pebble at the attention. Peggy was twisting one of Angie’s curls between her fingers, letting it spring free only to capture it again.

“Is it terrible, that I never want to leave this bed again?” she murmured, pausing her hands.

“Nah,” Angie replied, kissing the side of her chest. “But you might wanna leave it at some point soon. If only for the coffee.”

“Who said I’m going to be the one making it?” Peggy teased. “Isn’t that your job?”

Angie slapped her hip lightly. “Don’t joke, Peg. It’s a real important job. Difficult too, gotta keep the decaf and the caffeinated straight.”

“Yes, darling. Sorry, darling,” Peggy apologized, catching her hand and bringing it up to her mouth to press a kiss upon the knuckles.

“Darling, huh?” Angie murmured, watching her carefully.  “How English, English.”

Peggy caught her gaze. “What, don’t you like it?”  

“Nah, I don’t like it. I love it,” Angie said quietly. “Just like I love you.”

Peggy’s heart jumped as her breath left her. “You...you what?”

Angie stretched against her, fingers dancing along Peggy’s skin as she kept her head bowed. “I said I love you.”

“Angie...I don’t think--”

"You don’t hafta say it back, but one day, I hope to hear it from you.” Angie interrupted, looking up. “It’s not something that can be forced. Even if it could be, I wouldn’t want it. Not like that.”

Peggy put a lip to her fingers as Angie continued to ramble, effectively hushing her.

Angie blinked in surprise, and took Peggy’s finger into her mouth, giving it a gentle nip before releasing.

“You tryin' to muzzle me, Peg?”

“Well, I can hardly say it back if you continue to run your mouth.”

“Wait, what?”

“I said,” Peggy replied, moving to kneel over Angie. “That I can hardly say it back, if you continue, to run, your, mouth.”

Angie looked up at her in surprise as Peggy smiled down. “You mean...?”

“Yes. I love you, Miss Angela Martinelli. Very much.”

“Well,” Angie chuckled. “If that’s how we’re gonna do it, then I love you, Miss Margaret Carter.”

Peggy leaned down with a chuckle, capturing her lips. Angie raised her head up, wrapping her arms around Peggy’s middle as their tongues slid together. They broke apart after a moment, remaining pressed close together.

“Angie?” Peggy murmured, kissing her chin gently.

“Yeah Peg?”

“Don’t you dare start calling me Margaret.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, English. I value my name way too much. Angela never fit me ya know?” Angie said, wrinkling her nose as she stared up at Peggy. “Besides, it’s a real mouth full. You get me crying out in bed, I ain’t gonna have the presence of mind to remember ‘Margaret’. Could barely remember Peg last night, and that’s saying something’.”

“Are you teasing me, Angie?”

“Maybe a little, Peg.” Angie grinned. “Not my fault you’re easy to get all riled up. Love it when you flush like that,” she continued, rubbing a thumb over Peggy’s reddened cheeks.

“I don’t believe that’s from verbal teasing.” Peggy said lightly, rocking against her gently. “And, if we do not get up from this bed in the next two minutes, I will not be held responsible for my actions.” She dipped one last kiss to Angie’s lips, and rolled off, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Angie propped her head up her hand, watching as Peggy bent, collecting her blouse and skirt. Peggy turned, glaring at her.

“Are you oogling me?”

Angie nodded. “Yeeeeeep.” She drawled, licking her lips. Peggy scoffed at her, tossing the clothes into her face.

“I expect you to be up and in the kitchen with the percolator going before I am finished in the loo.” Peggy said, standing tall and crossing her arms with a glare.

“Aw, you aren’t mad are you, English?” Angie asked, scooching off the side of the bed near the windows. “Aren’t gonna get tired of me are you?”

“Have you seen yourself lately, Angie?” Peggy asked quietly, gesturing as she made her way back over to the bed.

“What?” Angie asked, glancing down.

Peggy took her in her arms, turning her toward the window. Angie gasped in surprise as Peggy held her tight, watching the movement of their faint reflections in the glass. “You are marked,” Peggy murmured, tracing her fingers down Angie’s skin. “With my lips.” A pause at a smear of red lipstick. “With my teeth.” A pause at a brilliantly purpled bite mark.  “And if I have claimed something, do I look the type of woman to let it go?” Peggy questioned, clasping Angie’s hands as they rested crossed on her chest.

“No.” Angie breathed, eyes dark as they stared into Peggy’s through the glass.

“Then you know that when I say I love you, I mean it.” Peggy replied softly. “I love you, and I shall never, ever tire of saying so. It is a privilege.”

“I getcha, English. Glad we feel the same.” Angie hummed, twining their fingers and laying her head back on Peggy’s shoulder.

Peggy pressed a kiss to Angie’s temple as their naked bodies pressed together, swaying gently in the morning sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! This series has finally finished. I'm so happy for our girls, aren't you? Thanks everyone who stuck with me through it!  
> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
>  **Oh and for the record? The coffee doesn't ever get made.**


End file.
